A Cardiff Revival
by The New Day Dawns
Summary: What would happen if Angel wasn't the one to receive the amulet in the post, what if it ended up a few thousand miles away in Cardiff and Torchwood?
1. Chapter 1

**A BtVS/Torchwood cross over for your entertainment!**

**Haven't used Fanfiction for months maybe years...but I was sat watching Buffy/Angel re-runs and I thought oh that's an idea so I hope you like it. If you don't be constructive (please).**

**Only a short chapter to start but don't tune out wont be long till chap 2 is up and things will get-a-moving I know where this is heading but haven't decided whether to make it one story or a series but that is a question for several chapters time! **

**Let's see if you can work out what is happening here...**

-X-

**Chapter One**

"Ianto get your sexy butt in here."

After a moment a face appeared around the edge of the door followed by a suited body. "You called?" Ianto asked with a smile, the hub was quiet, Gwen was out with Rhys, Tosh had gone home and Owen, Owen well who knows what Owen did these days...which meant that he and Jack had the hub to themselves and that could mean only one thing…

"Any idea what this is?" Jack held up a brown padded envelope and waved it in the air.

…ok that wasn't it…

Ianto shook his head dejected "Never seen it before."

"Are you sure? I only ask because it says 'Care of Angel' on the front and I was wondering if this was your new nickname for me?" Jack's American drawl teased.

Ianto reddened "No I wouldn't, you're not an…"

"Angel? Yeah I know. I maybe a lot of things Ianto Jones but I am certainly not an Angel" His eyes sparkled naughtily "So you didn't leave it here, I guess we best see what it contains."

Jack ripped open the envelope and peered inside. Seeing nothing he tipped the envelope up, sliding out its contents. There was a jingle of metal on metal and a necklace slipped into Jack's hands.

"Well that's a little garish" Jack muttered holding up the necklace and staring at the pendant. A large crystal set into a silver back with some sort of ornate decoration. It looked old and the crystal glistened as it caught the light.

"It's very you." Ianto said laughing

The two men glanced at each other and Jack winked.

"Any of that pizza left?"

Ianto shook his head "Rhys" he said not needing to say anything more

"Oh, well in that case lets go out. I might even treat you to dessert…" Jack replied his earlier mischievous sparkle returning. "Meet you out front in 5?"

Ianto happily turned tail and left Jack's office feeling Jack's eyes check out his behind as he did so.

Once Ianto was out of sight Jack held the necklace up to the light once more, studying it intently before dropping it on his desk and standing up.

He could study it tomorrow.

Tonight he had plans.

xoxoxoxo

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH"

The scream echoed around the empty hub as bone and flesh and hair moulded itself together, taking form, turning from blackened and burnt back to the colour of skin.

As the swirling of flesh came to stop so did the scream and there in the middle of Jack's office stood a man with bleached blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The expression on his face one of pain and confusion as he turned around taking in his surroundings terrified.

And then he looked down to find himself standing in the middle of a desk.

"Bloody 'ell"

-X-

**So yeah short chapter but read on for more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2 up and running. I redrafted this several times and I am still not entirely happy with it. But at least it is longer than the first chapter! Reviews welcomed, constructive critism welcomed. And ****if someone would be so kind to offer their services as proof reader I would be extreemly grateful :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

-X-

**Chapter 2  
**

Jack beamed at Ianto as they drove through the dark Cardiff streets. They had intended to go for dinner, had even made it to the restaurant but after staring at each other over the menus, dinner was dismissed in favour of Ianto's bed.

Neither spoke the tension in the vehicle was electric with anticipation. They had on previous occasions tried to have some fun in the car but Ianto was too concerned with not making a mess and Jack too concerned about not breaking the tech. It hadn't worked well.

Suddenly the silence was split by a headache inducing high pitched alarm. Both men sprung into action, Ianto checking the monitors and Jack spinning the car round in a sweeping u-turn before making a beeline back in the direction of the hub.

"There's an intruder in the Hub"

"You don't say?" Jack called over the alarm "Can you turn that thing off?"

Ianto hit some keys and the noise stopped.

"Good now I can think. Ianto get some pictures of the hub up, find out what is going on, how the hell did they, it, whatever, get in and get the others on the line."

Ianto obeyed although his demeanour couldn't hide how pissed off he was that his plans for an evening with Jack were yet again ruined.

"Gwen, Owen, Tosh, get back to the hub, NOW."

xoxoxoxo

Spike cautiously stepped forward and found himself moving through the large piece of furniture with ease.

"Bloody 'ell" he said again and looked around the room he was standing in. The fear was slowly dissipating despite his initial terror upon his, his what? What had happened to him exactly? Spike shook his head trying to work out if this was all some weird dream but the room stayed solid, himself on the other hand well, _I wonder_ he thought and turned back to the desk.

He stretched out his hand to pick up some paper but his hand passed straight through.

_Maybe if I really concentrate_

He tried again feeling frustration prickle at the base of his neck. Nothing.

He slammed his now clenched fist down on the desk and nearly fell forward as once again his hand passed through like he was made of air.

Realisation dawned on Spike. "I'm a sodding ghost."

After a few moments of panic about life, or non-life, as a ghost, Spike decided he best check out where he had, for want of a better word, materialised.

He stepped out the office into the main part of the Hub and gasped. For one awful, horrifying moment the thought occurred to Spike that he was back in the Initiative. He blanched, panic flooded his eyes.

And then he remembered they were disbanded, Captain Cardboard was in some jungle somewhere fighting demons with his wife.

Spike smirked remembering the last time he had seen Riley Finn back in Sunnydale only a year ago…

Wait was it a year ago? Spike's cocky smile faded. He didn't know what year this was, he didn't know where he was, it might not be the Initiative but what with all the metal and tech he could see from his vantage point it could well be some other government organisation bent on destroying his life.

Spike rocked back on his heels, part of him wanted to go explore the base, he could see no sign of life so he assumed that it was empty. For now at least. If someone did come back well, he seemed to be a ghost now so it's not like they could hurt him.

But on the other hand maybe he should try and get the hell out of there. If these were the people who brought him back then maybe they wanted him to be a ghost, maybe they had plans for him, maybe he best get as far away as possible as quickly as possible.

Or maybe they will want to help him and maybe they can bring him back to life, make him corporeal, maybe he could go and find her…_no_, he shook his head _no can't think about that, about her, one problem at a time_

Spike chewed his lip as he debated with himself.

Eventually after what seemed to him to be an age he reached a decision, nodded and stuck out his chest.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He murmured.

He stepped forward.

And disappeared.

xoxoxoxo

The door clicked and rolled open and Owen, Tosh and Ianto rushed in just as Jack and Gwen stepped off the lift.

Jack nodded at his team and they split up, guns at the ready.

10 minutes later the team were reassembled behind Toshiko who was bringing up the cameras from inside the Hub fast forwarding through the footage to the right period of time.

Their sweep of the Hub had found nothing, there was no sign that an intruder had been in the Hub at all.

"It's like whoever it was, was a ghost." Gwen had said

Jack had rolled his eyes "Ghost filters. Casper can't get in, Casper can't get out." He replied.

Gwen shrugged, "Guess that answers that then"

Tosh was forwarding through the footage from the camera in Jack's office by now and had already began skimming Jack and Ianto's earlier conversation.

"What's that you're holding?" Owen asked as the footage sped past

Tosh paused the footage and Jack was stilled holding the necklace in the air. The camera catching the gleam of the crystal.

"Oh it was just some necklace that had arrived in the post. That reminds me, Ianto can you get it and bring it down, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with it but we will need to be sure."

Ianto nodded, he wanted to stay with the team and be more than the tea boy, the clean up man, the pizza order-er but as always he was the obedient servant and headed off to Jack's office.

The team continued to skim through the footage, they watched Ianto walk away at double quick speed, then moments later Jack followed leaving the necklace on his desk. 30 minutes of nothing followed then…

"Oh my God." Gwen muttered shocked through hands covering her mouth

"Oh God." Tosh repeated

"Now that_ is_ gross." Owen added and seemed to take some delight out of the fact that the girls looked like they were going to be sick.

Only Jack was silent, he lent against the desk staring intently at the screen watching as bits of skin and bone rushed out of the necklace in a beam of light, and twisted and swirled in the air fixing itself together forming a body in front of their eyes.

He stopped the footage.

The picture filling the screen was one that would remain imprinted in his mind.

There was a man dressed in black standing in what appeared to be the middle of Jack's desk hands held out from his sides head tilted upwards towards the camera, eyes wide and piercing, face contorted a scream of pain.

Jack turned away. He had recognised the man instantly. He knew his form, his build, everything.

It took the rest of the team a few moments.

"It's, he's…" Gwen started

It was that moment that Ianto chose to interrupt.

"Jack, we have a problem." He said through the communicator "Its Captain John Hart, he's here."

-X-

**Ok so it took me several rewrites to get this chapter up, I am still not entirely happy but at least it is longer than the first chapter right? I will from this point be able to write longer chapters I just can't help myself finishing on a sort of cliff hanger and this seemed like the perfect place to stop sorry!  
**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter up next weekend promise, it might even be two if I have the time this week. xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised next chapter up. I hope you like the story so far and I am sorry this chapter is a lot of set up and dialog. I hope I at least get some sort of resemblance to the actual characters on paper but please let me know if I have failed miserably! Thank you for the reviews and to those of you who have made this story a fave or added it to your story alerts, I hope I don't let you down. **

**-X-**

**Chapter 3**

Jack was by Ianto's side in seconds. He stopped behind his current lover and placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack and nodded. He slowly lowered the gun he was holding and moved out the way to let Jack step in front of him.

Jack's own hand was reaching for his own gun. He could feel the excitement at seeing his former partner once more growing inside him with every heartbeat, but he was weary. The last two times he had seen the 'Captain' had been firey to say the least.

'Captain John Hart' was standing in front of Jack's office, hands deep in the pockets of his long black coat.

Spike watched silently his eyebrow raised cockily as Jack stepped forward. "So he called in the big guns then?" He said nodding his head in the direction of Ianto.

Jack ignored him and looked him up and down. He took in the peroxide blonde hair, the black clothes. Something didn't fit right, his eyes were telling him it was Captain John Hart standing in front of him despite his change in appearance, his gut however was saying something exactly the opposite.

"Like what you see do you?"

Jack looked back up at Spike's face and for a moment they held each other's gaze. _Well it might not be John but his arrogance is the same_, Jack thought to himself and pulled his gaze away. "Well I don't know you…"

"I doubt that's stopped you before." Spike replied haughtily staring at the floor as he kicked his feet. He was almost offended that this man wasn't interested, not that he swung that way of course.

"I usually like to get a drink first but I am sure I can make an exception for you…" Jack winked never the one to pass up the opportunity to flirt, you don't ask you don't get should have been his moto.

There was a pause as Spike studied Jack's coat uncomfortable "Military then?" He changed the subject. "Should have bloody known. So what exactly do you want from me? You put the chip in my head already, been their got a soul."

"Funny I was going to ask you the same question. Who are you and what are you doing in my Hub?"

"Oh I see the flirting is over now then is it?" Spike shook his head "You capture a guy with the very amulet he uses to save the world and then you bring him back to..." Spike gestured around the Hub "Whatever secret government lab this is. Let me guess it was just for kicks?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Nah I bet you don't." Spike rolled his eyes and turned and walked through the wall back into Jack's office."

For a split second surprise registered on Jack's face but he quickly corrected himself and glanced over his shoulder at the rest of his team who had assembled only seconds after he reached Ianto.

Ianto shrugged in an I didn't know manner.

"Thought you discounted Casper." Owen retorted with a smirk and was met with a glare.

"Stay here." Jack said sternly. He adjusted his grip on his gun and entered his office.

"You know I saved the bloody world and this is the thanks I get...just do what your gonna do to me it can't be worse than living like this." Spike was standing next to the desk back to the door looking at the amulet. "But before you do just tell me where the hell I am."

There was a pause whilst Jack contemplated whether or not to reply and whether he had the opportunity to get the upper hand. He decided against violence for the moment, he didn't fancy having to redecorate. "This is Torchwood." His tone was emotionless, cold. "Now it's my turn. Who are you?"

"Oh great you do this to me and you don't even know who I am?"

Jack walked over and stood next to Spike in silence, placed his gun on the desk top and began to 'adjust' the vortex manipular.

Spike watched for a moment then when nothing further seemed to be forthcoming he sighed "Fine. Spike. Also known as William the Bloody. Former vampire, former champion, saviour of the world and now…"

"A ghost."

"Aren't you a clever one, no wonder you're the boss. Yeah a sodding ghost, just make it quick whatever it is I don't want to live like this." He cursed himself realising his request sounded like he was pleading.

Jack eyed him suspiciously. Spike sounded a little too desperate to end things and whilst Jack didn't have any intention of hurting his visitor, yet, he knew as long as he didn't let Spike know that he had the upper hand. "Tell me what this thing does." He picked up the amulet and as he did so he knocked the brown envelope the necklace had arrived in and it slid off a stack of paper into Spike's eye line.

Spike stared at the writing for a second.

"Oh I should have known that poof had something to do with this." He said "Stole his thunder didn't I getting a soul and all, and Buffy asking me to be her champion, guess he couldn't handle it could he. So where is he? Where is Ang…"

It took Jack, who was studying the amulet and only half listening to Spike, a few seconds to realise that he had stopped speaking. He looked up at the man standing next to him but there was only an empty space.

xoxoxoxo

"Jack Is everything ok?" Gwen appeared in the doorway a little cautious, Jack had been in there a little too long and she didn't quite know what to expect. She wasn't sure if she would have prefered destruction and blood or the twisting of naked limbs, both seemed to be interchangable when it came to the Captains so she was surprised to see Jack alone leaning against the wall, twirling the amulet over in his hand "Where did he go? Jack where is Captain John Hart?"

"I don't know he just disappeared. And he is not him." Jack sounded deflated as he walked towards her and out into the main part of the Hub.

The rest of the team were standing or leaning obediently where he had left them. Only Owen actually dared look pissed off.

"We need to work out what this thing is and what it does." Jack spoke with authority and threw the necklace at Owen who caught it with ease. "And Gwen, Tosh I need research on a man called Spike or William the Bloody, find out who he is, what he does, where he's from, his national insurance number, his first Christmas present, I want to know who the hell this guy is and why he was here. And whilst you're on it look up something called Wolfram and Hart somehow it, they are connected to this and I want to know everything." He turned to Ianto "We need coffee." Then Jack re-entered his office and slammed the door.

A couple of hours later Gwen knocked on Jack's door before opening it and slipping inside. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked

"It wasn't him. I thought it was him. It wasn't. They look so alike."

"It was an easy mistake to make, we all thought the same…"

"I should have known. I mean he would never have dyed his hair that blonde although clearly it would have suited him." Jack smiled and Gwen knew Jack was over it. "Get the team together I need to know what you've found out."

Within minutes the team surrounded Toshiko's computer who flicked through a series of pictures as Gwen spoke."

"Spike or William the Bloody was a vampire who used to torture his victims with railroad spikes." A hand drawn illistration of a man wearing a long coat holding what one could assume was a railroad spike above a cowering victim appeared on the screen.

"There are mentions of him terrorizing Europe with some other vampires, a Drusilla and an Angelus" The picture changed to a colour illustration of two men and a woman with fangs walking away from a burning town.

"And something to do with him killing 2 'slayers'. But the references seem to stop around 1997. I found mention of him going to or arriving at a town called Sunnydale in California but I can't find anything else, I don't even think the town exists."

"Vampires aren't real, are they?" Tosh asked

"Course they're not, we would have dealt with them already if they were." Owen scoffed

"I have dealt with more than you would believe" Jack replied. "Just because we haven't encountered any doesn't mean they don't exist. I used to hear people talk about vampires, they used to be terrified but in recent years they are more a myth than anything else. What about Wolfram and Hart?"

Tosh brought up a website and took over speaking from Gwen "Law firm in Los Angeles. It has some unscrupulous clients apparently…"

"What law firm doesn't?" Jack asked rhetorically

"Exactly but this firm seems to be doing extremely well, and when I mean extremely well I mean it's lawyers have won some very high profile cases in the States even where the evidence has been undeniable but their client's have got off scott free, they even use some pretty underhand techniques to win, including bringing the Judge's bank accounts and other personal items into the Court room to show that they have an interest, however remote, in the case in front of them and a mistrial is declared. The cases never seem to return to Court."

"But they appointed a new manager in 2003." Gwen added "A man called 'Angel' whose tag line is that he helps the helpless. There are several pictures of him in the local newspapers apparently having 'saved' some very pretty young women but it seems more than just a publicity stunt, they have dropped several of their major clients in the last few years and by all accounts they are turning over a new leaf."

"Angel?" Ianto repeated "That's who the envelope is addressed to, Care of Angel, Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles. So how did it get here?"

"That's what I want to know."


End file.
